


Benediction

by LookingForDroids



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Rose encounters a goddess, and doesn't regret it.Prompts were Rose/Kanaya + kneeling and divinity





	Benediction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [song_of_staying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/gifts).



It's not that Rose doesn't believe in gods. The gods exist, though few command her interest so well as the chthonic entities haunting the multiverse's darker corners. It's simply that she has no use for deference.

Ah, but _this_ one glows, adorned in fabrics like the span of stars, her voice a promise of secrets worth unraveling. If her worship requires blood, at least, Rose thinks, that's honest. 

Though not commanded, still she kneels, parting elegant robes to kiss from knee to pale thigh and drink the mysteries beneath her skin.

(The tentacles are an unexpected but admittedly pleasant surprise.)


End file.
